The present invention relates to shoes, more specifically, to a method of manufacturing decorative shoe elements and show elements comprising same.
Women's shoes come in a variety of colors, styles and designs. Both top and bottom portions of the shoes can vary widely in both style and design. For example, top portions of the shoes can have open or closed toes, open or closed heel; can include straps, buttons, zippers; and can be made of a variety of different materials. Similarly, bottom portions of the shoes can vary to include flat soles, platforms, heels of different widths and heights, wedges and any other shape or form that is stable enough to walk on, a pair of shoes is a vital part of a woman's wardrobe, and can often be central to her outfit. Accordingly, there is always demand for interesting, unusual and attractive shoe designs. This is especially true for shoes with wedge bottoms which are not typically decorated by shoe designers.
In addition, scarcity of new available shoe designs has increased the production costs, which the manufacturers are passing on to consumers. As a result, the price for a pair of evening shoes, which already can make a dent in an average's woman's budget, continues to rise. Accordingly, there is a need for a novel shoe design, which would offer flexibility in creating a wide variety of models without substantially increasing production costs.
Furthermore, a multitude of already existing styles of women's shoes can make it very difficult for shoe designers to create new ideas that would attract customers, and a fierce industry competition requires that the designs and decorations be changed often. As a result, shoe designers often attach little importance to the durability of their creations, and an expensive pair of shoes can end up having a very short life-span. As a result, women are often forced to buy a new pair of shoes simply because the decorations on the existing pair have started to wear out or fall off.